It's Just So Stupid
by petiteneko
Summary: Would they return into one being? Both Red and Vio wonder after being asked this question.


WTF DID I JUST WRITE?

Characters don't belong to me and I've based this off of the manga. There is ShadowxVio, RedxBlue and VioxRed in here. Angst. Fluff.

Btw, it's choppy but I intended it that way. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The world was safe, Vaati and Ganondorf had been defeated. There was no need to place the Four Sword back.<p>

The option was up to them.

While yes it would bring them all together it would also remove their individuality.

"No." Blue had said.

"I don't care." Green said with a shrug.

Red and Vio looked at each other uneasily.

"Can… we think about it?"

.-.

"V-Vio?" Red said uneasily and looked at his feet.

"I know." The purple-clad hero said. "I know Red…"

"I-If we reunite, what will happen to us?"

"_Us_ or all of us Red?" Vio said uneasily but his light blue eyes that had a hint of the purple that he was attributed to were unwavering.

"No… me and you, not _us._" Red clarified quietly as he looked at his companion.

"We will be with _them_ and we will be with each other. But… we won't be able to talk with them, we won't be able to hold them, we won't touch them, and perhaps we won't even know who they are or who we are. And… it's the same for us."

"Th-that's… scary…"

It was almost automatic when Vio embraced the more emotional side of him. "It is Red, but the question is… is it scarier than never being with them? Is our temporary solution truly worth more than that?" He closed his purple-tinted eyes and let out a shaky sigh as he paused.

"Do we value _us_ over them?"

"Would he hate me if I said no? He wants to stay. He doesn't want to disappear." Red's voice was quiet, it was scared, and it was nervous.

"Unfortunately Red, this isn't about what they want… it's what _you_ want."

"O-Oh…" Red looked down at the ground again. "What about you?"

"I don't know either." Vio's usually calm, sure voice now wavered with uncertainty.

"Vio?"

He met similar blue eyes.

"Can we have one last night… just in case?"

A soft smile reached the violet-coloured hero as he leaned in towards the red one. "Yes." The words were whispered before their lips joined.

.-.

Their choice to do this was one of sheer stupidity, it was one that was bound to fail, and Vio was actually amazed that he was the one who suggested it.

Of course, it was his original idea to infiltrate the enemy's stronghold, of course it was his original idea to betray them in the end, but he had not intended to fall in love with that very enemy.

Unlike his beliefs, Shadow actually had a personality, he actually had feelings, and Vio was surprised at them… and attracted by them.

But he was even more surprised that Shadow had _acted_ on them.

Thankfully, Vio had enough control to stop it before anything horrible happened. He couldn't turn his back on the world for the attraction he had for his own self, he couldn't betray everybody. He couldn't be that selfish. So he denied his emotions and gently denied Shadow.

Unfortunately, Shadow thought it was that reason that Vio had betrayed him.

The purple hero felt that it was he should have been the victim of their force-beam and not the shadowed one. He had betrayed the one he loved, he _killed_ his love.

All for the light.

How he wished that he stayed within the Dark World. He would honestly fit in there now.

But that was when Red had approached him. That was when Red supported him. That was when Red told him.

"Vio, what can I do to get Blue to love me?"

But the overly-emotion Link was also the overly-noisy Link.

And the hot-headed Link blew up and flat out rejected Red.

Vio still had no idea why he said the words, but they started something that he wasn't too sure that he wanted to see the ending.

"Since we can't be with the ones we love, why don't we be with each other instead?"

It was a really _stupid_ idea.

But it was an idea that worked.

.-.

"So?" Zelda asked as they stood, once again, before the pedestal of the Four Sword.

Red and Vio looked at each other and their hands bumped. A soft smile reached both of their eyes and they joined their hands.

"We will live out _our_ lives."

_Together._

* * *

><p>AN: And the moment I finished this fiction I thought of Master of Disguise and the quote: "So stupid it just might work!"


End file.
